


Destiny chance

by horus1251



Series: Magical remake [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Darkish Harry, F/F, F/M, Godlike Harry Potter, Gore, Great use of magic, Grey, Harry is Lord Potter, Leader Harry potter, Lord Potter, Many times over Lord, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Lily Evans Potter, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Time Travel Fix-It, evil or Misguided Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: The endless felt the world is on the path to destroy the world so they send their champion back to fix it can the hero fix things we find out





	Destiny chance

Harry Potter and Voldemort wands cross again Red and green spells erupt from the wands  
Harry's face sweat in concentration trying to overpower Voldemort when finally, the red spells push the greenback all the sudden the green light disappears and Harry flicks his wand and Voldemort wand was hit and Voldemort was disarmed. Voldemort wand goes flying through then Harry reaches up and catches the wand 

Then all the sudden Harry glows and disappears in a flash of darkness suddenly in a space that completely dark yet somehow light Harry jumps to his feet seeing himself clothed in Shadows Yells '' Hello is anyone there .. Where am I.   
A figure of a woman appears  
Harry is instantly on guard reaching for his wand only to discover it wasn't there instead of being in the hoster the cloak, wand and Stone was floating in front of the woman Harry gulps and says '' who are you''  
The woman smiles ' I am death '  
Harry pales learning that its true asks '  
''What I dead ''  
The woman smiles ' No'  
Harry ''than how am I here... The deathly hallows  
Death '' Yes Heir ''  
Harry frowns and says '' so what now .. Wait, heir, I thought I was your master ''.  
The death '' that part of your human books and stories were wrong ...''  
Harry interrupts '' what is the truth ''  
The Death looks at Harry disappointed smirking '' you have to be of the Peverell line and chosen by us ''  
Harry again interrupts '' I am of the Peverell wait chosen by us who's us ''.  
The death smiles and laughs at this says '' yes you humans only think of Me and fate when you hear the word endless but the endless you are death magic fate creation desire despair hope sorrow pain ''

Harry's eyebrows raise in fear at this then gulps and asks '' Why am I here '' from the darkness, more forms rise from the ground and takes shape  
Death smiles and says '' To take up your title as the god of Death or as you humans call it the Master of Death to restore the balance we summoned you ''.  
Harry ''God.. Master what and the balance what are you playing at ''. Harry says suspicious   
Death and the others speak as one '' we know with the way you Magicals have life and the way of your headmaster and even you have led your lives you have paths this is a path to the end.  
Harry confused ''what ''  
Fate   
''your world is meant to be on a different path because of the one you are on Destiny can't continue  
Harry frowns saying ''that will be worse than what I am thinking isn't it ''  
Death smiles sadly stating '' That means Destiny will be forced to allow Lucifer to rise and destroy your world. ''  
Harry eyes wide says determined to stop it ''what do I do ''   
Death smiling at his new God in that plane of existence ''there is only one way to stop it ''  
Harry eager to stop it says '' How ''  
Death nods saying '' We will give you Ten gifts ''.   
Fate holds a hand up saying '' Wait let's use a divine number ''.Balance gasp while the others were pale right as they were about to argue Balance speaks '' That would give a balance to the world but we would be forced to have only one chance ''. Harry frowns and says '' One chance ''. Death frowns but says '' we plan on giving you three but now that I think about it we could only do Twelve the first time the others we can't and it may be needed.''Death waves her hand and says '' The first gift we will give you powers and upgrade to your mind and send you back in time to your second birthday. ''  
Death smiles '' Two we will create stones you must make certain Magicals has them so there lost knowledge returns ''.

Death says '' Three we will Make you the Lords of many different Magical houses ''.  
Harry frowns at that and thinks ( Houses )  
Death sighs in anger '' Four We will insert the History of your world into your mind Five we will create spells so you can undo the curse of squibs bringing everyone with magical blood into that world Six we will create Rituals to make the magical world bigger Seven we will create Magical cities once you take your throne they will open Eight the Knowledge that Muggleborns our squib -borns and you must bring everyone back to that world to prepare for the war against Demons that will begin in five years after your return Nine we will change a law where if you can make it Goblins will at your age give you the Inheritance .   
Harry eyes wide nods rapidly then.  
Death finally says '' Last but not least we will send you allies back in time allowing them to remember to Hurry through. ''  
Death smiles and says '' Eleventh I give you a power that I have that no one else has I will give you the power to make Reapers''.   
Harry frowns and asks '' Reapers what are they ''.   
Death sighs explain'' Reapers are those who serve Death they are a task with making certain those meant to have died have and brought to an afterlife the last but not known is they are Immortals who serve to protect my Families servants ''.   
Harry eyes wide nods '' I'm guessing the knowledge of this will be implanted into my mind ''   
Death smiles and nods then say'' The last gift we will give you your parents ''.   
Harry nods with a huge smiled.   
Death smirks and says '' Remember the allies will have their memories and know of the threat so they will follow you the knowledge we give you will allow you to lead them''.   
Harry nods '' Ready ''  
Death sighs sadly saying '' I hope you are''   
Harry frowns then screams as slowly his atoms are ripped apart and he is sent back in time atom by atom suddenly the very last atom disappears and light hits them. 

 

Harry sleeping in the cupboard dreaming of being hug by his family when a flash of light hits the boy causing his dreams to change as his magic is upgraded his body healed and his memories placed inside. All around the world changes were made and then Two souls were brought inside of a cage forced asleep. In Prison one, Sirus Black shots up from his bed mind return Sirus smirks and says '' James and Lily lives I will protect our son''. Remus wakes up from his bed groaning tears falling from his eyes'' I failed not again this time I stand with Cub ''. Inside the wolf howls alongside him, Remus stops fighting the wolf and the wolf howls as Remus's Body changes and Remus suddenly feels his wolf change to that of a Lycan. Remus pales as he learns why Fernir the way he is he wasn't a Werewolf he was a Lycan. Remus jumps to his feet and packs up. All over the world Allies were awaking and getting ready.

 

 

(Cupboard under the Stairs 4 Privet Drive )  
"Up! Get up! Now!"  
Harry Eyes snap open  
Harry his eyes glow for a second then the glow fades  
Harry Stands and looks down  
Harry vision is bleary harry blinks than his vision clears and it becomes perfect  
Harry ''woah bloody hell '' He whispers.  
Harry opens the cupboard door with his two-year-old hands   
Harry ''hmm I won't deal with this dear Aunt''  
Petunia What do you mean you won't you little freak how dare you to speak before my angel '' Petunia grabs a pan when she suddenly froze unable to move   
Harry,'' I am not dealing with the abuse anymore ''.  
Vernon stands his face red ''well you little Freak I ''  
Harry's eyes glow a brighter green  
Vernon takes a step backward in fear when   
Harry whips his head and Vernon feels something snap in his back.  
Vernon tries to open his mouth only for blood to come out  
Petunia tries to scream ''you little ''.  
Harry waves his hand and The Dursleys are thrown to the couch  
Harry smiling his eyes wide and glowing Green as literally green fire comes from his skin '' hmm good ''  
Petunia goes to open her mouth  
Harry snaps his fingers and Petunia feels her veins on fire  
Dudley as a Child of Two years old was spare he was only put to sleep and a glamour put on him making them believe that he was abused as well.  
Harry pausing decides to make his first wizards snaps his fingers and Magic flows into Dudley knocking him out then seeing this done turns to the others and says ''there better now you are going to go out and hit an officer and said that you can't wait to get home to rape your nephew and son ''.  
Vernon stands slowly says ''no matter the agony ''.  
Harry laughs says ''good but that is a big clue something wrong I know ''.  
Harry snorting says'' flicks his hands and Vernon heals to go to work ''.  
Harry, ''now you will tell everyone how it was you and your wife that is the problem and that you encourage it because you wanted us to commit suicide because it gets you off ''.  
Harry says ''now me to put the biggest revenge you will tell everyone your secrets ''.  
Harry walks to the cupboard now for the Oscars worthy acting Harry snaps his fingers and his body becomes what it was before.   
Harry, he puts bruising all over him by taking the healing out and lays in bed where he in pain falls to sleep

Hours later  
The Police officers were in the house some of them were checking Dudley when they notice blood leading to the cupboard they open it causing an officer to yell.  
Officer ''oh my god Get the EMT hell ''  
Sounds of rushing in the house  
''Oh my god'' Someone says in a whisper.  
Harry in his mind smirks in amusement at the changes  
Harry is loaded into the cart and rush to the hospital  
Ms.Figg in horror runs and sends a message to Dumbledore  
Hogwarts  
Snape and Minvera and Dumbledore our sitting in his office  
talking about the year.  
when the fireplace turns Green.  
Dumbledore with a grandfatherly smile says '' you may leave''  
Ms. Figg yells '' Wait no they are needed as well''.  
Dumbledore frowns not wanting them to know says'' what no I'm sur..''  
Ms figg yells '' Harry and his cousin was just sent to the hospital with scars and bruises all over plus all skin and bones ''.  
Snape eyes wide in horror'' How could the boy who whispers no Please tell me you weren't stupid enough to send him to Lily sister ''.  
Dumbledore with twinkling eyes says ''she is his only ''  
Snape roars ''you stupid bastard Petunia hates magic she would try to stump it out ''  
Minvera face fierce and yells '' I told you that ''  
Dumbledore goes to take out his wand in annoyance to remove their memories when the doors to the headmaster chamber are slam open and the Minster of magic and Lucius Malfroy stand together and say'' arrest him for disregarding a most utmost in Ancient and noble house, in fact, the very first Magical house and Line theft Plus a whole bunch of other crimes ''.  
Lucius with a grin on his face ''oh and Headmaster your time as Headmaster is at an end ''  
Dumbledore eyes wide and Twinkling says ''Well I am afraid that I will not be ''  
A stunner flys and hits him taking him down  
Fawkes snap up and looks at the man who threw the stunner suddenly a wave of power hits the Phoneix causing him to shake for a moment and they see runes appear then disappear making him sing than flames out  
Madam Bones pales at the runes then says '' I will go over everything since he was born to see if there is anything else he broke with your permission ''.  
Minster of magic nods pale as well says ''Done whatever Resources you need is yours ''.  
Madam Bones ''can I have that in writing''  
Minster of magic nods with a huge smile '' done '' then he writes and sigils the parchment making it known that it's not a forgery he then hands the parchment to Bones.  
Madam bones nodding says '' Okay we will get started''  
In the hospital  
Harry Lays in a hospital bed with blends close   
a few of the doctors were talking'' fix him as best they could  
one of the doctors ''okay he is stable turn him over ''  
The doctors turn him over  
Two golden wings bent and bloody come out his back  
The doctor's eyes wide oh god an angel  
The police officer eyes in horror oh god  
Harry thinks ( this may be the greatest idea I've ever had wings interesting now how to use that)  
( Fate speaking in his head I want in )  
Sounds of wings appear around them  
The doctors gasp seeing a woman with Pure Light wings appear ''.  
Fate smiles inwardly but outside the room shakes  
one of the doctors ''who are you''  
Fate smiling says ''I am Raphael''  
The Humans gasps then turn too the bed   
Fate smiling says ''That is the one you call Jesus''  
The doctors and officer in horror ''what do we do  
Fate hands over a horn  
The doctor is that  
Fate who's playing Raphael This is my horn which allows me to send a pulse of healing at the world.  
The officer gulps in fear   
fate says '' you save his life as such everyone in this room as such God has command you all to accept his gift and serve his son do you accept ''.   
They nod.  
The Horn glows for a moment when they then feel the knowledge and Magic enter them each of them giving a task in Harry's court ''.   
The officer kneeling says '' What about our children and Wives ''. Fate smirks and says '' They will be given the gift and the honor of becoming Knights to your King ''. Fate frowns and snaps summoning a guardian so that he is allowed to claim the titles.   
Remus Lupin nods at the orders which thanks to a Law passed by the ICW if A lord claims someone apart no matter blood including Creature blood no Government was allowed to remove them from the line of guardianship and because of that when the goblins find out that Dumbledore broke the law he becomes uneligible for magical guardianship and if their true guardian was imprisoned legally or illegally until free they will serve as Magical guardian.   
Each of them AWE at their task stands and watches the one they believe is Raphael disappear.  
Harry awakens and says '' I want you to each bring your children to Camelot castle.   
They nod and leave to begin their task.   
Harry frowns then calls out for the chief using magic.   
The chief is debriefed and giving Magic told to gather a force who has the job of looking out for anything supernatural and if found to send them to our world.   
Harry frowns and says '' I will send you a few manors on this side you are to turn them into safe houses and bases.   
The chief nods and ask '' we need money too do the mission ''.   
Harry smiles and says '' When I get my vaults I shall send you 2 trillion with of pounds ''. 

Harry and Remus leave the hospital.  
Harry says'' Now to start to Fix things but first My first allies and Some of the most important''

Harry goes into the back entrance of the wizarding world than with Remus Lupin walks into Gringotts. Then they wait in line when its their turn   
The goblin teller looks at the adult and Child then his eyes went wide nodding to the guards and says 

“Name?”  
“Harry takes a deep breath and Stands firm and says back, as firm as he can manage '' Harry potter '' Perched above him, the goblin actually pauses and looks up. Or down, rather. Shocked that the endless choose the boy as A Lord of Magic alongside Mordred, Morgana, Freya, Niumeh, Alator, Leon now finally the seventh was revealed meaning The King of Magic Ambrosius or Merlin as he was known would return soon. so the Goblin with Utmost respect asks  
“Key?”  
Harry's eyes swell in angry. “The Man who claim my Magical guardianship stole it without regards to an utmost ancient and noble line  
”  
The goblin eyes him Angrily and Harry resists the urge to Show him true power. Or lift the fringe and show off the scar. It’s kind of hard to tell, actually. “Three drops if you can provide proof we will be happy to Help take the guardian out, ”The goblin gives an evil grin the banker instructs and with a small pop and fizzle a small piece of parchment and a small iron dagger appear in front of Harry.  
“Er…” Harry swallows back his distaste for letting any of his blood out of his body. Historically it hasn’t been a great thing but he doesn’t think the goblins are going to go running off to resurrect a dark lord. Also, he’s not sure three drops would be enough. Wormtail had taken a bit more than that.  
The knife is so sharp that the cut doesn’t even sting until long after he’s let three ruby red drops well up and drip down onto the parchment. The knife vanishes in a flash and the parchment flutters up into the goblins long fingers like a well-trained bird, were it is eyed just as critically as Harry himself had been.  
“You’ve never been given a vault key?” the goblin asks in angry and Harry jerks his head.  
“No. Never.” And really, it’s not even a lie. He’s never actually gotten to keep his Gringotts key. It’s always found its way back to Hagrid or Mrs. Weasley. Truthfully, it was something that hadn’t even occurred to him as odd until sometime during his fifth year.  
Harry bites the urge to smite them but knowing that they were just loyal to the wrong man  
“Very well,” the goblin replies after another moment of careful scrutiny. “Everything is in order. Please follow Griphook.”  
Harry swallows and Says '' May your gold forever grow and your enemies feel your blade  
“This way,” Griphook announces shock at the respect shown and Harry follows.  
The goblins all around his eye wide  
He doesn’t take him down to the vaults.  
Harry smirks at the fact that his plan is coming together  
“In here.” Griphook’s voice draws Harry out of his panicked thoughts and he stares at the goblin for a long moment before he notices the open door next to him and the room beyond. It is a cozy, windowless room with paneled walls lined with built-in drawers and bookshelves and a desk that’s nearly the size of the Weasley’s dining table set to one side of the fireplace with a pair of elegant, dark wood chairs set on one side of it with a smaller, more comfortable looking velvet wingback on the opposing side.  
After several pointed looks from Griphook Harry takes a seat on one of the wooden chairs.  
“Your account manager will be with you shortly.”  
Harry smirks at the fact with the knowledge he gains from the new gifts he has knowledge beyond anyone and He is Merlin's heir but thanks to his mind he knows Merlin is sleeping in an alternate dimension having the knowledge place in his mind so when the time comes he is ready for Arthur's return alongside Arthur and his knights who shall return in the next thousand years.  
Harry knows is to rule the Kingdom to fight against demons until The King of Magic and Aiblion returns where there will be eternity worth of wars. Harry has just taken a deep breath when  
A second later a large silver tray, complete with a steaming pot of tea, delicate-looking cups, and an array of biscuits and small sandwiches appears with a soft pop on the desk-table. Harry pours himself a cup of tea and doctors it with nothing more than a small splash of milk. He ignores the biscuits, sandwiches, and even the small bowl of sugar cubes despite the fact that his stomach has perked up and started growling at the sight of them. He’s probably pushed it enough with the pastry and really shouldn’t tempt fate with any of the nibbles that have been presented to him. Knowing his luck he’d end up retching all over something important.  
With a sigh, Harry settles into his chair, takes a sip of his tea, and waits.  
And waits.  
And waits.  
And waits.  
He waits long enough to finish one cup of tea and start on another.  
He waits long enough that his leg starts jumping. Or it would have, were his leg long enough to reach. As is, he waits long enough that it starts swinging.  
He waits long enough that he’s sure that if he has to wait another bloody second he’s going to jump up and start pacing the room like the tiger at the zoo.  
The sound of the door opening is enough to make him jump and spill tea all over his hand. Bloody hell.  
“Greetings, Lord Potter Thanatos Emrys. I am Ragnok,” the goblin announces as he moves further into the room, pointedly ignoring the way Harry is dabbing at his hand and the damp spot on the knee of his oversized lounge pants. “I am the Potter account manager.”  
Harry nod. The goblin stares at him from where he’s settled himself in the wingback chair, an impressive stack of neat files stacked next to his elbow with a small box, like one might get from a jeweler, set on top. '' Hello I just need to write a few things and money from my vault  
“And we will be able to visit your vault in a moment but first we have some other matters to clear up…”  
“…We have been trying to contact you for some time,”  
Ragnok continues calmly as “Since your last birthday. There are the estate reports and the heirship ring. But first…” The goblin slides a small key across the table, the metal of it all shiny enough to do a snitch proud. “Your new key. Your vault was rekeyed and re-warded after the events of October 31, 1981, and are being done so again. Should someone attempt to use the old key it will be confiscated and destroyed. Would you like to press charges for attempted theft should someone attempt to access your account?”  
“Err…” Harry pauses for a moment. Does he want to press charges? “…yes and unless it is the half-giant known as Hagrid,” he answers quietly but firm  
“Excellent,” Ragnok notes something down in the file spread open in front of him before he closes it and takes the next file from the top of the stack. “Up next…”

What follows is perhaps the longest ten hours of Harry Potter’s life. first  
Ragnok pushes the Fifty little boxes across the table, opening them with a brush of his finger. Inside each one is a ring.  
“Your heir rings, Mr. Potter.”  
Fifty hmm guess magic decide to add a few  
“This one,” Ragnok motions to the ring in the center, a chunky gold signet with a stylized ‘P’ interposed over a leaping stag, that transforms into a griffin “is the Potter ring. This,” the ring on the right is made out of a black material, its surface somehow matte and mirrored at the same time, “is the Peverell ring,” and Harry shudders at the sign of the Deathly Hollows staring up at him, the lines of it bold and uninterrupted but done in such a dark pewter that they nearly disappear against the dark backdrop. “Third there is this,” the goblin motions to the final ring and Harry’s lungs freeze in his chest. It is the most ornate of the rings: thick and silver and where the other rings have simple bands, this one takes the form of an ouroboros with gleaming emeralds for eyes. “Slytherin,” the goblin murmurs, almost reverently, as Harry stares at the familiar crest – an S and a serpent entwined – and wonders just how the bloody hell this is his life.  
The Potter ring is his, obviously, and knowing what he does the Peverell makes sense but Slytherin  
''Fourth The Royal house of Emrys meaning you can claim the throne  
A Ring with a golden hue with a hue a bird he realizes a merlin on it  
The Emrys heir ring only Merlin will ever wear the head ring  
Fifth there's a red dragon  
Ragnok so surprise ''this is the pendragon ring meaning u will be the prince of Albion those two rings means that you are the Advisor of the King of magic Merlin meaning My lord  
Harry holds his hands up '' It is fine for my plan to work I need Equality to be utmost important  
Ragnok nods  
Ragnok starts saying names of each ring  
Ragnok '' Now most of these ring must be passed on ''  
Harry nods  
Ragnok '' Do you have one  
Harry '' yes the tonks I will like them to become a vassal house of black and the minor house of the long-dormant house of Dante as my newest title will be given to the families that Magic will create.  
Ragnok '' Our you sure my lord ''  
Harry '' yes ''  
Ragnok '' We will have it set up and may I say it will be great as the head of Divine house of black you will still have access to the magic but not the ring ''  
Harry nods  
Ragnok '' what else''  
Harry '' Remus lupin who is a friend of my father I would like him My High Steward and head of the Vassel house of Lupin  
Ragnok '' My lord he's a werewolf  
Harry '' yes and my first act is to order the black line to make a Werewolf ritual allowing them to be in control at all times and not having to transform but keeping their werewolf nature  
Ragnok nods '' anything else ''  
Harry '' Yes if Ron Weasley accepts I wish to offer him the ability for his bloodline to become a Knightly house ''  
Ragnok '' I'll message him and explain ''  
Harry gives up thirty out of fifty houses but before each makes them either Retainers or vassal houses to one of the twenty  
Ragnok nods  
Harry '' Okay I want you to start investing in Legal companies both muggle and Magically and Buying out the Media companies you may hire assistants and send out curse-breakers to each of my properties and having and cleaning a thorough search of those properties  
Ragnok nods  
Harry '' you're in control make certain you make us money high treasurer  
Ragnok eyes wide nods  
Harry '' I want you to find any corruption in my house and remove them Legally and fix them  
Ragnok nods

Harry ''Okay now with Magic that can only be used once I shall give magic to squibs and few worthy muggles they will come here for inheritance test''.   
Ragnok makes not of that asking '' Where will the money come from ''.   
Harry says '' Take it from the house of Pendragon''.   
Ragnok eyes wide nods rapidly then he asks '' I assume you want money flowing in all your vaults and your properties to be repaired and made at hundred percent at all times ''.   
Harry nods and adds '' I want them to be as modern as possible so each of them I want you to modern them each time an advance is made check it but if true I wish you to upgrade them ''.   
Harry looking at his properties list says '' I shall stay in the Magical kingdom of Camelot I ask that you upgrade them to modern as possible. ''   
Ragnok makes a note than with a magic a receipt appears '' This will put a dent in the Pendragon vaults costing 45% still wish to do so .''  
Harry nods   
Ragnok shrugs and says '' as you wish King Thanatos I will also prepare goblins for the task of the demon wars .''   
Harry frowns and asks '' Have the goblin king become the Treasurer of My Kingdom and Account Manager ''.   
Ragnok kneels and leaves for the tasks he has feeling the endless choose the best Being possible then frowning makes a note that Lord Potter and Lady Potter were alive making him the heir so order ten percent of their workforce to search for them. 

 

Remus Lupin was waiting outside as Harry comes out with a single ring on his hands asking '' Well ''  
Harry's eyes glow than taking a deep breath hand the paper to Remus making him growl at it nodding saying '' We will of course deal with this I ask that you allow me to hire people so that our tasks can be done. 

A cane hits the fall where they see Malfoy standing there they watch as he kneels '' I Lucius Malfoy swear loyalty to the god of Death ''.   
Suddenly the mark disappears causing the magic used to leave making Malfoy glow for a moment than the deathly hallows mark surrounding Light appears.   
Harry smirks at Lucius '' Accepted ''  
Lucius smiles proudly as he feels a Power boost and his immortal task Harry's Herald and Leader of harry 's dark arts squads.   
Lucius stands behind them as Harry heads to his apartment to begin his tasks.

 

At the Ministry 

Madam Bones is going of trials throughout since Dumbledore came to office noticing No trial came without dumbledore present. Making Her frown already making a list to fix this.  
Madam getting to the file of Sirus black Pauses shock at how short it is   
Madam Bones Sighing utterly Disgusted by this   
Madam Bones   
''Expecto Patronum''  
A sliver Badger appears   
Madam Bones   
'' A Utmost divine magical houses Lord is held in Prison without a Trial I will set one ''  
The Badger Runs to The Minster   
Madam Bones sighing and Shaking her head   
'' We Need Trials for Those Suspected of Death eaters Everyone in the Ministry and Severus snape''  
Minster Of magic Runs in   
'' Bones is it true ''  
Madam Bones hands Minster the files   
Minister fudge Paling further For each of them suddenly yells   
''That Bastard ''  
Madam bones nods   
'' Yes I will set trials for everyone ''  
Minister fudge nods   
Madam Bones   
'' I believe we need to find the Boy who...  
Suddenly A Airplane flies in   
Madam Bones seeing its red reads it   
Madam Bones pale says as collected she could be   
'' Add Attempted Murder to Albus Dumbledore ''  
Minister fudge gasp paling further  
'' Who ''  
Madam Bones gulps   
'' Harry potter ''  
Minister Fudge gasp paling further  
'' Damn it Okay Send Moody for the boy find everything I want anyone who needs a trial gets one and anyone who shouldn't don't ''  
Madam Bones pauses surprises Then widens   
'' Sir Can I check you '''  
Minister fudge pauses angrily at what she implying nods   
Madam Bones cast a series of spells paling for each one   
Minister Fudge seeing it is angry at what the results could be.  
Madam Bones   
'' Go to the goblins Tell them By the order of the DMLE That they need to lock down all the dark houses ''  
Minister pales as well   
'' That bad ''  
Madam Bones   
'' Bad enough we Need to give it to the ICW ''  
Minister nodding   
Bones walks to the fireplace summoning the ICW   
Suddenly Walking out of the fireplace Was Commander Jordan Black who once informs orders a takeover A Million ICW soldiers start walking out of the fireplace only to leave the room to start their mission when they hear the sounds of spells being cast.  
Fudge was talking to the leader explaining things.   
ICW Commander nodding   
'' I agree we will arrest them ourselves then we shall take away there seats and power and money don't worry the corruption will end ''  
Fudge nodding   
ICW Commander turning to his second says  
'' Take Mr. Fudge to Gringotts ''   
Madam Bones stands going to follow   
ICW Commander   
'' Delta squad Go After Every suspected Death Eater ''  
Delta Leader nodding Running out of the ministry   
ICW   
''Alpha, Beta Take over the Ministry and Start Holding trials finding who is corrupt and who's not. Charlie squad Your job is to make certain ICW Law is followed ''  
Alpha, Beta, Charlie   
'' Yes Sir ''  
ICW Commander   
'' Until the situation is resolved I Shall Lead ''  
ICW Commander turns and walks toward the Minister office and sits in his chair then stands to activate Protocol  
1058796  
ICW Echo squad   
'' Mam''  
ICW Commander   
'' The protocol allows the ICW Commander it allows us to take control of a country for a year but to balance any family with a seat will be a part of Our Courts unless The house of Pendragon or Emrys Heir our found then as long they are over 8 years old or if not ordered by the Endless they will be granted the prince throne of all Avalon which as you know make up The ICW so activating sends a message straight to the goblin nation to find out ''  
Suddenly the fireplace opens and A goblin garb in Royal Armor and two in Knight armor erupts from the fireplace   
ICW Commander sending the Armor pauses knowing if there wasn't one only a knight would come gulps at the news   
Knight 1   
'' King Baldur has the royal scroll ''  
ICW Members gulp  
ICW   
'' The Prince has been found ''  
Baldur the King of the goblin nation   
'' Yes As of Two weeks ago One Harry James Potter Claimed his birthrights per law he is Now   
Prince Harold Jameson Orion William Potter Thanatos Emrys Pendragon''  
Lord of The The Utmost divine magical houses of Black, Potter, Pervell, ancient and most divine house Mortis, Noble house of Dankworth Granger, Most Ancient and Noble   
house of Sage, Head of the Knightly House of Valerius Head of the Magical house of Pevensie are the Head of the Knightly Ancient and Noble House of Vidan the Head of the Greatly Honored and Noble House of Gryffindor. The Head of the Greatly Honored and Noble House of Ravenclaw. The Head of the Greatly Honored and Noble House of Slytherin." A pause. "And finally he is the Head of the Foremost Royal   
House of Emrys .''  
ICW COMMANDER Gasping   
'' IS that it ''  
The king smirks   
'' He is the head of a bunch non -noble houses and as such the houses will be upgraded to noble level ''  
ICW NODS   
The king   
'' Finally, he has vessels for each of his houses which will be upgraded to Magical houses in Two generations ''  
ICW COMMANDER  
'' where is he staying now ''  
The King   
'' He is staying in his Mother's apartment until such a time that his other locations are Cleanse and upgraded ''  
The ICW  
'' Okay As the Britan ICW I would ask that you deal with the magical districts ''  
The king   
'' How much ''  
ICW   
'' We will pay 1 Trillion galleons on start and 10 million on completion any confrontations will be 20 Million extra each ''  
The king smiling happily that not only will the goblins make so much but he will ensure the wizards can never disrespect them again   
'' Deal ''  
Icw breathing relief   
'' We ask that any crime you Hold a trial by ICW rules ''  
The King knew that the rules were made by Goblins on the ICW Circuit nods ''  
ICW Commander  
'' Well I will lead a team to the Prince and A Lord of Magic home where I will bring him to Camelot myself where he will start his journey as he is the prince at years old we Will put him under a Time Spell to train him up ''  
ICW   
''While that going on we hope to have the situation handle ''  
The king nodding   
ICW  
'' By the Will of the ICW, The Meeting is over if needed you ill to be summoned ''  
The king nods and leaves  
ICW commander sighs turning to the people still in the room says '' Fuck the Endless got involved ''

Jordan cast '' Expecto Patronum ''!

A Mystical Cat appears once seeing no Dementors turns trying to figure out why she was summoned.  
Jordan says '' Tell the Commanders that the endless has made a prince of magic you are to order them to bring this world up to date ''. The Cat nods and runs off.   
Madam bones pale asks'' May we go ''.  
Jordan nods telling them to go. 

Madam Bones and Fudge left through the fireplace wondering what a Lord of Magic was and how they would fit in. 

 

Three Months Later  
Harry was just starting breakfast when a Pop is heard.   
Remus gets up after getting the nod grabbing the letter says '' Thanks Dobby. ''  
Dobby nods says '' Anything for the Kindest Bestest Masters every ''. Dobby disappears with a pop.   
Remus amused says'' I like him I do I love how Lucius was kind enough to gift him to us.   
Harry nods amused as well says '' He remembers enough to know to serve me faithfully.  
Remus nods after seeing what Harry did for his family then he says thinking '' I was wondering what about Sirus ''.   
Harry frowns then says '' I will get him a trial but you know that technically he did break a law ''.   
Remus opens his mouth to argue but shakes his head nodding '' Even then not Azkaban not for that''.  
Harry nods thinking '' I agree with that so I'm thinking of creating new prisons each one more severe than the last ''  
Remus nods saying '' So Azkaban it will be for the worse ''.   
Harry nods than says'' I want you to look through my properties than pick ten in each city to become an prison.''  
Remus nods getting up as he has finished his meal then says '' I will also have them warded to become prisons.''  
Harry smiles and says '' I want you to summon Madam Bones and Rufus to dicuss what prison will hold I will have Azkaban For Rapist and Murders ''. Remus gulps readily at his task. Harry then says '' I want you to bring every out of Azkaban to have a trial than order the ICW to look at each case order the strongest Truth spell and truth potion there is but I want every question to ask I want every crime to be investigated and I want to know why if they have a reason I want you to send in the new laws I wrote if they broke that law before it was changed only take it out of time served '' Remus nods grimly then sets out but stop remembering turning says '' that was a message from The king wondering what you want for your ruling Kingdom ''.   
Harry dabs his face finish standing up '' I will meet with my account manager today and see about setting up a meeting with the king. ''  
Remus bows and leaves after a quick spell fixing Harry's hair.

Harry leaving the bank after checking the progress on the upgrades to his businesses and Properties when a Goblin comes running out from the bank   
'' Lord wait ''  
Harry frowns knowing that he can't be meeting with the king already starts walking thinking that he's calling someone else.  
The goblin frowning confused knowing that he wasn't being disrespected when he realizes everyone in the room was a lord of some kind making him nod in understanding   
'' King Emrys ''  
A gasp sounds all around the bank everyone froze at who the goblin was calling   
Harry pauses  
'' Yes Mr. '''  
The goblin surprise at the honor he was shown.  
The goblin says   
'' Razorteeth Milord ''  
Harry nodding bows   
'' I apologize at the insult I assume you meant someone else ''  
Razor teeth shocked at this turn of events   
'' King Emrys I'm sorry for not being clear ''  
Harry bowing waves him   
Razor teeth walks Harry to the King's chamber Goblins surrounding the throne   
Harry Potter shocked how fast this was going goes to sit in the chair in front of the King of the Goblins   
'' My Lord Goblin ''  
The king smiles at the respect  
'' Baldur if you please ''  
The Goblins around the room shocked even more at the honor being shown to the human   
Baldur the king waves yelling  
'' Seal the doors ''  
Harry gulps breathe deeply to center himself   
'' Baldur why have you ask ''  
Baldur holds his hand up   
'' On That night as you know Magic considered Voldemort dead but you know he lives   
Harry nods   
Baldur   
'' Holocruxes I am guessing ''  
Harry nodding slowly guessing where this is going but still shocked how easy it is this time.  
Baldur   
'' Do you know their locations ''  
Harry Nodding   
'' There Five right now One is in Hogwarts the seven-floor behind the room of requirement ''  
Baldur   
'' Room of requirement ''  
Harry   
'' Near the Portrait of a man trying to teach trolls to dance ''  
Baldur   
'' How do we enter ''  
Harry   
'' walk by three times thinking What you need ''  
Baldur nodding   
'' Where the rest ''  
Harry   
'' The rest One in the Guant ring but for the record, inside is the stone of resurrection which is one of my heirlooms ''  
Baldur   
'' We will cleanse the guant ring and by that case, it will be yours by Right of conquest ''  
Harry frozen   
'' Is that how I got Slytherin ''  
Baldur   
'' It is how should you decide every Death eater who was Head of the house at the time you could claim ''  
Harry gulps then smirks   
''' Do it ''  
Baldur nodding   
'' Any orders ''  
Harry   
'' Any children of that house is to be a left their Trust vault and The family vault but take 40% From the family vault in gold and place it in Saint Mungo 10 % to the ministry of magic add and 20% in Businesses to regain the number lost then Tell the heir the situation and explain that I don't care who they are or what type of magic they have all I ask is they don't Attack Muggles in any way except through Money by Companies and such or Muggleborns they may defend that themselves add-in I will hire tutors to actually teach them true Muggles history and technologies but I won't take their houses from them I will hold it until I am in Hogwarts to build them back up and maybe more I will also offer should they chose A political alliance with the houses if our interest align and I'll at least meet their children to gauge their worth ''  
Baldur gulps pleased at their punishment and glad that the children won't punish nor will they lose their money bowing his head once   
'' Sire ''  
Harry shocked gulps   
'' Sire ''  
Baldur explains   
Harry shocked but hiding it behind walls to think on later   
'' Tell them this and offer any house not noble if the later generations prove worth they will become noble any noble house may rise ''  
Baldur writing it down nods says  
'' Sire ''  
Harry frowns for a moment causing   
Baldur seeing it asks   
'' What ''  
Harry   
'' Call me Harry ''  
Baldur knowing the honor given nods   
'' s Harry this is smart any angry from them will be delegated but I am wondering about there family Family accounts ''  
Harry   
''' Hmm I will look into there accounts and decide But I know that I will hire someone for Hogwarts ''  
Baldur nodding   
'' Who''  
Harry   
'' As King, I will have You do it ''  
Baldur eyes wide   
'' Thank you, sir, for this honor ''  
Harry   
'' I want Hogwarts to have the best of everything I want you to look over Hogwarts yourself ''  
Baldur nodding   
'' I will look into everything Money, security and everything ''  
Harry Nodding   
'' I will ask you to make certain the teachers are well paid and doing their jobs I ask that you fix any Academic problems I want to make Hogwarts the highest Rating school in the world ''   
Baldur with a notepad out writing it down   
'' it will be my honor ''  
Harry   
'' As for the houses that are mine I will hire many Goblins to take care of them I ask that the black Family account be the removal ''  
Baldur shock gulping afraid asks   
'' Problem ''  
Harry   
'' I know he allows the heir to remain in Azkaban without a trial ''  
Baldur and Every goblin in the room is angry   
'' I will have my best look into it ''  
Harry   
'' I ask that You make Griphook the black family account ''  
Baldur nodding says   
'' Shall be done ''  
Harry   
'' I want everything legal but make certain the family accounts know they are to make me money ''  
Baldur nodding   
Harry   
'' The Potter account I want you to Make him immediately My High treasurer but remove him from My Potter accounts ''  
Baldur agreeing   
'' He did good on your money but not your family I agree ''  
Harry nodding   
I will hire someone for that ''  
Baldur nodding   
Harry   
'' All My property I want everything given the best ''  
Baldur   
'' I'll hire the best and have them fix them up Your mother's apartment is done so I assume you'll stay there   
Harry nods   
Baldur   
''' OK anything else ''  
Harry   
'' Not that I know Wait I want you to find any corruptions in my lands fix it legally and I ask that you, find people to serve as High Regents under me allowing my lands to Be hundred percent I want to be given the choice in my lands but I want my regent to not always need it if they feel it is urgent but make oaths they will do so by my leave so they don't abuse it   
''  
Baldur nodding writing it down then asks '' Now where do you want to rule.   
Harry sighs thinking then says '' Camelot is Arthur so just makes certain it's in the best condition and modern''.  
Baldur makes a note then gestures to continue   
Harry says thinking '' I want you to Make five cities on all of my islands ''.  
Baldur nods seeing he's still thinking then hears as Harry says '' I want you to choose a location that's the best and order the Best Goblin, Wizard, and Elf wards available.   
Baldur eyes wide nodding rapidly thinking how much fame this will bring listens as Harry says '' I want a city their capable of containing 500000 and A castle that's ten stories tall at least''.  
Baldur nods taking note of that then says '' Done We will do everything for you and using the Pendragon vaults I say this will cost 78% That you now have but with the amount of money you make thanks to your businesses I'll say in ten years you'll have it back ''.   
Harry nods then stand to leave  
'' wait ''  
Harry standing waits says  
'' Yes ''  
Baldur reaching in his cupboard next to him   
'' Here this will allow you to send Straight to your accounts without an owl ''  
Harry nodding saying thanks then leaves the building. 

Baldur yells for the best of the best then orders them to begin their jobs.


End file.
